My Freaking Life
by ilovedonuts21
Summary: Tris Prior is totally oblivious to her beauty. She plays soccer with her best friend Christina. That has been her only friend for a while will she find new ones? Or maybe even better a BOYFRIEND! *wiggles eyebrows* Or will a trouble from the past hold her back. Filled with love, hatred, drama, and social Media. A Boarding School story btw her singing voice sounds like Drew Tabor's.
1. Chapter 1

My freaking life

Tris

Hi I'm Beatrice Prior but most people call me Tris. From when I was born to about a week ago** (about a week ago ;)) **I've lived in Canada but I moved to Chicago. All thanks to Christina my bestie. We only been able to see each other on summer break but now I see her every day, I met her in kindergarten. ~_Flashback~ "Okay honey, have a good day we love you very much!" Mommy says while kissing me 10 bagillion times!_ "_Bye mommy and daddy!" I shout while running away. "Hi little girl do you need help getting to class." This girl is talking to me like I'm four but I'm FIVE! "I'm not a baby I'm fives years old!" I yell at her. "Well I'm eleven so just follow me." She says grabbing my arm. "CAWEB!" I shout "Come to class with me!" My brother follows me after saying bye to mommy and daddy. "I'm Caweb and this is Betwice." Says caweb. "I'm Tori and I'm gonna be Beatrice's walking buddy okay?" We nod and Caweb goes with his walking buddy. "We have to go pick up Christina my other buddy." We walk and we find Chwistina. She's my bestfwiend. Then Tori's phone goes off and it plays a song and it sounds funny! Me and Chwistina laugh and try to sing it. (Don't Matter: Akon). ~Over~ _Christina also gave me my nick name Tris, in kindergarten. Me and Tori still stay in contact and she just finished college. Christina persuaded my parents to move to Chicago because that's where she moved from and there were better options for her family there and they agreed (after months of begging) because Christina was my only friendand I was kind of lonely so her parents set my parents up with a job so it worked out good.

My phone rings and it plays our song. I know its Christina.

"_Hey Christi,"_

"_Hey Tris can I come over?"_

"_Yeah sure we can practice!"_

"_That's what I was thinking but afterwards we are going to the mall school starts tomorrow ya know ?!"_

"_Don't remind, me okay gotta go get ready."_

"_KK ill be there at 2,"_

Our dads work together in the government with some guy named Marcus Eaton. He used to live in Michigan with his family but I heard they moved in to the house beside mine yesterday morning. Christina lives across the street from me. Our family has a lot of money but they say acting rich is selfish and they value selflessness. So our family lives in a good sized house but it's not a mansion like Christina's family were trying to get but Christina begged them to live close to me. But the awesome thing is that I have a balcony in my room because I got to the room before Caleb. It's not bigger than the master bed room though. Wow its only 10:00, I go into my bathroom and take a shower and brush my teeth while humming and listening to my music. I put on my usual make up which consist of winged eyeliner, face powder, mascara, and neutral eye shadow. I put on some black leggings and my sports bra. I also put my hair in a messy bun. My parents allowed me to get piercings but no tattoos…yet. So I put in my nose, ear, and belly button piercings. I have 3 ear piercings on each ear and I put little studs in each of them. Christina has the same piercings as me we begged our parents together. We do like everything together really. I throw on my oversized pink sweat shirt from PINK while and walk into my brother's room. "Caleb!" He jerks awake. "Hi," I say and he glares at me while I laugh. I then walk downstairs. "Good morning Beatrice." My dad says while kissing my head. "Good morning Andrew." I say smirking. "Tris he meant Tris." My mom says while laughing

and hugging me. I smile and grab a pear and piece of toast. I walk into my room, grab my guitar and sit on the blanket covered mattress I put on the balcony because I'm too cool for chairs. Don't you think that break ends way to quickly like one minute you're hanging with your bestie actually having FUN then the next your packing your bags for school. I then start playing random rhythms. I do this when I'm bored. I eventually start playing the tune of Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.

_When your legs don't work like the used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well me-I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me und-_

Someone is watching me. I look around and see the door of the balcony on Marcus's house closing. Oh my crapityshit! I rush inside and set my guitar down. Wow, this stinks. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shout. "Hey, hey, hey!" It's Christina "Ya, ready to get your ass whooped." She says. "In your dreams Christi." I taunt. "Well let's go then!" she yells running down the stairs. We run into my backyard which has a decent sized soccer field with spray painted lines that my father did, and two soccer goals and 2 hammocks beside each other. We sit down in the middle of the field and put on our cleats and start stretching. "Have you seen the new kid?" I shake my head at her. "Well, I have he's… wow." I laugh. "He must be attractive huh?" I ask and she snaps out of it and laughs. "Hell yeah, okay let's start, 3 out of 3!" We take off our sweaters and start. I get the ball and start sprinting for her goal. She blocks my shot and starts running for my goal. And of course I trip and she scores. She then starts doing her victory dance which is the shmoney. I laugh and steal the ball from her and score. Then it's my turn and I do the shmoney dance too. "In your face bitch!" I shout and shake my butt at her. She then picks up the ball and throws it in my goal. She's such a cheater! I then tackle her to the ground and we play fight each other for a little then sit in the hammocks and chat. "You're such a cheater, aye?" I sigh. "You're just jealous because I have abs!" she then stands up and faces me and gestures to her light six pack. "Oh really?" I stand up and show her my light six pack. "Well…um... my boobs are bigger than yours." She grins widely. Of course I mean I wear a 32b and she probably wears like a 46b. "Whatever I have…I have… I don't know… this hole in between my thighs?" I chiggle **(chuckle sounds too manly and giggle sounds to girly so...)** "It's called a thigh gap you noodle head." She shoves me which ends up to another fighting session then a laughing one. "I'm so thirsty." She says after we finish laughing. "Go talk to _him_ then." I say smirking. She looks at me with a '_really'_ expression. I laugh. And she goes to the door to get something to drink. "Bring me a Gatorade would ya!" she sticks her tongue at me. Then I hear a scream.

"Christina!" I start sprinting and I find her leaning on the fence with alert eyes. "What happened oh my god you scared the shit out of me." I say relieved. "Spi-spider!" she shrieks. "Stop being such a baby Christina!" I yell and start walking to the door. I get there and there's a humongous spider on the door. I shriek and stand by Christi. We look at each other and start laughing. "Tris were home alone!" Christina says. Shit she's right! And I'm not going to open that freaking-*light bulb* "I have an idea; all we have to do is climb over this fence and go to the front door!" I exclaim. "But then we will have to go into the new kid's yard and climb over his fence, why can't we climb the other side. She whines. "Because that's where Mr. and Mrs. Alsea (the neighbors that are too…neighborly) live and besides this way is closer to the front door." She sighs but agrees. "Okay lift me up." Christina lifts me up (because I'm 5ft 2.5) and I climb over. Christina comes after and falls on me. I rub my head and we start laughing hysterically. "Uh…what are you doing?" I look up and am met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

_~previously~ I rub my head and we start laughing hysterically. "Uh…what are you doing?" I look up and am met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes._

Tris

"You're gorgeous." Says Christina then she face palms. "I'm Tris and this is Christina." I say gesturing to Christi. "I'm Tobias, and answer my question." He says with jerkily with annoyance. And I snap. "I don't know you are but, you should know that's not the way to greet someone." He looks shocked for a moment then smiles (which makes him look so hot btw) while Christina just gawks at me. "I'm so sorry that I happen to find two girls in my backyard laughing and be annoyed by it." He's such a... I don't even know. "Well _sorry_ there was a giant spider on the door." Christina says which makes me laugh because of how pathetic it sounds. Then she laughs and we go into a laughing fit. While Tobias just stares at us like waiting for us to stop. We then just run but I turn around to him. "It must be your time of the month, don't worry I understand." I say with a fake smile at the end then run up with Christina.

Tobias

Wow. She was something else. Most girls push themselves on to me. But she didn't she wasn't self-indulgent either. She was…perfect and I was a total jerk. Goddammit I always ruin chances! She was also very pretty.** (If you wanna see what I'm picturing her BODY like type in: girls with abs, and she's the one with a yellow swim suit) **I don't even know why I was so mean to her. I wonder if she was the one singing it was kind of muffled, probably because she is wearing the same pink sweater. I should probably go apologize later.

Tris

"Christina why'd you come so early?" She came at 10:45 instead of 2:00. "Well I was thinking and if you don't get nail polish on your nails soon you're not going to have any left." I used to bite my nails but they're a little over my fingers now. I had to Skype her while painting my nails because she said biting them is so un-lady like. "And I wanted to get lunch with you." She replies. "Okay then, let's go." I say about to walk out my room door but Christina grabs me. "First you need to wear these I got them for you!" She says holding up a pair of grey UGGS with bows. "Please Tris." She does her puppy dogs eyes. "Fine," I say in defeat. I put them on and we walk to Christina's pink convertible buggy.

We walk into the mall and Christina drags me into Victoria Secret. "You need to get measured AYE? Your bra looked kind of tight." She says exaggerating on the aye. "I do not say that Christina!" I shout nudging her. She just laughs and we go flag down an employee. "Hey Mar!" Christina says once we get close enough. "Christina! Hey what's up, who's that?" She asks looking at me. "This is Tris the one I'm always telling you about." Christina says gesturing to me. Mar embraces me in a tight hug and I hug back. "I'm Marlene and I am here to help!" She says super perkily. "Okay, Tris here needs to get measured." Says Christina and I just smile nervously. "Okay come back here." I follow her into a closet in the back of the store. "Calm down Tris, I'm not gonna bite." Then I notice I'm shaking and I chiggle. **(chuckle sounds too manly and giggle sounds to girly so…)**

We come out of the closet and I bet I'm smiling like an idiot because Marlene just told me I grew 2 sizes. That's right I am a 34B CUP! Marlene tells Christina because I'm just doing the cabbage patch. "Omg now we have to buy you a whole wardrobe of undergarments!" That made my dancing stop and a pout replaces it. They both laugh and Mar goes back to work. "Come on Tris let's get your stuff." We walk into PINK and I buy like 25 bras (5 sport, 10 push up, 10 normal) and undies. All my undies I buy are cheeky boy shorts. But Christina forces me to get a lace one. And by cheeky I don't mean thong I mean boy shorts that don't cover the bottom of my ass. Because all my underwear is super old, Christina said I needed to buy new ones. We walk out of the shop and go to like a 20 others. "I'm hungry, my feet hurt!" I complain. "Ok let's get Chipotle and sit." She says like all that shopping didn't affect her. "But I want Panera." I say and she turns around and faces me. "Okay! You go to Panera I'll go to Chipotle and we meet at- Starbucks!" I interrupt. I hand her my bags and walk off to find Panera.

I'm sitting down waiting for my order to be called, when I feel eyes on me and I look up from my phone. "Um...do you need something?" I ask surprised to see a very handsome guy in front of me. " Oh... I'm sorry my name is Uriah." " I'm Tris," I reply only because he's hot and not a jerk. "OH MY SHIT ARE YOU THE ONE CHRISTINA'S ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT!" He yells causing unwanted attention from two tables beside us. "You need to stop screaming." I whisper.

**I'm gonna stop here because you guys probably don't want to wait until Wednesday I will try to post another chapter or 2 this week. And I'm gonna stop blabbing because I mean who reads the A\N what does that even sta- okay sorry I'm done ily forever bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously "OH MY SHIT ARE YOU THE ONE CHRISTINA'S ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT!" He yells causing unwanted attention from two tables beside us. "You need to stop screaming." I whisper.

"And yes I am." I say getting my food from the waitress. He does the same. "Well I'm Christina's best friend!" He says in a bitchy teenager voice while flipping his imaginary hair. "Don't be so sure of that." I say with the same voice while poking him in the stomach. Wow he's muscular. "Uhmn Trissy!" He clears his throat then I realize I've been touching his abs. I can feel my face warming up. "Sorry, I…guess I got carried away." I say with a nervous laugh. "That's fine considering my god like body." He says playfully and I punch his arm. "Ouch! You have a hard punch." I smile feeling proud of myself. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends. "Wanna come to Starbucks with me?" I ask him. He wiggles his eyebrows and smirks. "Christina's gonna be there you idiot!" I say smiling. I start to stand up but sit back down. "My feet hurt."I mumble to myself, but apparently Uriah heard me because he puts me on his back. I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms wrap around the back of my thighs. I feel my face warming up again. "Don't you dare drop me." I tell him which makes his grip get looser. And I smack him in the head and he laughs and tightens his grip again. We get to Starbucks and Christina winks at me. Probably because I'm on Uriah. Uriah puts me down. "Chrissy, look who I found!" Uriah shouts childishly while hugging me tightly. "No shit Uri." Christi says. We sit and make small talk while we eat. "Come on Tris we're not done yet!" I hop on Uri's back but he didn't know so he almost dropped me and we all laugh. We follow Christina to a makeup shop. "Uh oh, turn around." I whisper to Uri. "Come on Tris, you need it." She did not. Uriah laughs. "Oh my god I didn't mean it like that!" Christina laughs. And I'm just like bruh.

While Christina's buying makeup me and Uri. Are acting like 5 year olds. "Look Trissy! I found a fan, Fan- tastic!" I he says grinning like that was the cleverest joke ever. "Uri, DON'T TELL THEM UNCLE JOKES NO MORE!" (Yes that's from teen titans go my favorite show ever don't judge!) I sing into the fan. He laughs. "You watch that show too!" He shouts. "Um yeah it's my favorite!" I shout back in equal amount of loudness. "Would you stop shouting and come here," Christina scolds me. "Hey can I use your phone to find mine?" Uriah asks. "Wow, ok here." I say and hand him my phone and he calls his number. 'Them shows is back-to-back to back now- if you like Pina Coladas-,'** (that's my ringtone btw if you want to hear it search Tuesday and Pina Colada it's 29 seconds long)** I start laughing. "You could have just asked aye?" I say still laughing at his ringtone and clever trick. "Well I wasn't gonna take chances, wanna take a picture?" He asks with a smirk. We take a selfie and I tell him to send it to me. "Okay see ya tomorrow Trissy." Uriah says hugging me then leaves. I get the pic. My dimples are one of the little things I like about my appearance. "Tris!" Christina yells.

Uriah

I get into my car and send the pic to Tris and also send it to Zeke,Will,and Zeke's friend T that he had met this morning and instantly became friends. I send it to them in a group

Z-Dude! who's that?

T- It's Tris, she's my neighbor

W- She's adorable

U- yeah, she is!

Z- wait is it Christina's Canadian friend Tris?!

U- yeah,

T- wait she's Canadian?

W- yes she is, and you are?

T- I'm 4 and you are?

W- Will

U- okay I gtg I'll talk to you guys later

I click of my phone and drive home thinking about a small Canadian hottie.

**Two hours later ( spongebob narrator voice)**

Tris

I stumble in the house with bags of clothing and school supplies. I ended up buying one thing at the makeup shop which was a No-no shaver. This is how it happened

"Would you like to buy No-no?"

"No thanks"

"It's 50% off"

"No thanks" I say a little irritated

"Buy it."

"No!"

"BUY IT!"

"FINE!"

"Thank you ma'am"

And I also got my fingers and toes painted matte black **(if u wanna see google: black matte nails tumblr, the one where her hand is on her black pants )**. And Christina's are pink but longer than mine. Christina also made me get my eyebrows done. Never again. I don't want to come back down to get more bags so I take the daring idea to bring them all upstairs at the same time. 1...2...3 I sprint up the stairs and drop all my bags in my room. "Tris What the hell are you doing!?" I hear Caleb yell. I walk into his room and see a group of boys and Caleb with them. "Well, hi!" I say waving. "Wow." They all say in unison. Why are they so surprised. I just walk down stairs and make some Ramen Noodles because my parents aren't home.

**Hey I know this might be a sucky chapter but I'm planning on posting today or tomorrow night so... Oh and do you guys like my visuals? Tell me and I'll keep doing them and if you don't...I'm probably still gonna keep doing them! Ily Forever**

**PLEASE FUCKIN REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously~I just walk down stairs and make some Ramen Noodles because my parents aren't home._

Tris

I walk up stairs with an Arizona. While my noodles cook I take a shower. I listen to music during it makes me feel...feelings. I come out the bathroom with hair only on my eyebrows, lashes, and my head. The product works really good. I put on a pair of boy's underwear I know it's weird but they're really comfortable. I put on a shirt that says 'sometimes I think I could do crystal meth but then think hmm, better not' over a tight tank. Yeah Pitch Perfect fan over here. The shirt just covers my butt. I take out my contacts and put on my glasses** (Ray-Ban RB5154 2000 Shiny Black)**. I then shake my head around till it's dry. It falls in soft waves on my back. I then put it up in a messy high ponytail. I go down stairs and get an Arizona (even though I have like 2 packs in my room) and my noodles with chopsticks because I don't feel like doing extra dishes. I go sit on my bed Indian style and watch Teen titans go

Tobias

I have decided to climb on a tree in the rain to get on Tris's balcony. Good thing my father's at a meeting He usually leaves permanent marks on me everyday, but they're only slightly visible. I look through a little peak in the curtain. She's sitting on her bed watching... Teen Titans Go! I couldn't hold in my laughter. She comes to the door beautiful as always. "Oh, you." She says not very nicely. "I've come to apologize for my previous actions, may I come in?" She sighs then opens the door. She sits on the bed and I sit beside her and she directs herself from the T.V to look at me.

Tris

"Um, are you going to say anything?" I ask feeling my face warm up because... I mean he's starting directly at me. "You look good Tris." He says touching my glasses then he leaves. Oh. My. God.**(look at her butt)** Was it only me or did he feel it to? When he touched my glasses his finger lightly brushed my cheek. I felt a like...spark? Who am I kidding, that's just stupid. "Children! Were home!" Finally they get here. I walk downstairs and embrace my parents. "I'm so glad you're back, I was worried that I might not get to see you before I leave." They both kiss my forehead. "Did you and Caleb eat dinner?"

-Time Skip-

"Come on Tris!" I say one last goodbye to my parents and walk out the door to my rental car, which accommodates Christina and my brother. Our cars are already at the School. "Godammit Tris your so slow" Caleb says from the drivers seat. Christina sits in the back by herself because she says she needs to lay down when she sleeps. "Well, sorry,I'm not really energetic at 2:00 in the morning." We're driving to the airport to go to California where the School is. Yeah I didn't know that till like 7:00 last night. Stupid Christina Like all this time I've been thinking she went to a boarding school in Chicago, not in fucking California. And my parents knew but I didn't wtf!

"Tris wake up we'll be there in 30 minutes!" I'm awaken by the yelling in my ear. "Then why'd you wake me now?" I ask Caleb who's sipping on coffee. " Christina woke up five minutes ago and she's very annoying." "Hey! Rude much?" She asks and I laugh. "So all your friends go to this school, but live in Chicago?" I ask Christina. "Well yeah, it's weird but...it works I guess, and plus Uri told me that cute guy is going to be there!" I can feel my tummy flutter remembering what had happened last night with the hot guy who's name is unknown. "Oooo, does the Tris Prior have a crushy wushy?" I smack her and we talk and laugh for a while. "Would you guys be a little qu-" I shush Caleb and turn up the volume. "It's playing our song!" Christina shouts and we sing-erm scream the lyrics to Don't Matter. Before it finishes Caleb parks the car in the parking garage and cuts the music off as fast as possible. "Never again." Is all he says and we both crack up. We walk through the entrance of the airport. "We have 43 minutes until we should be heading to the waiting area, which is B12 got it?" We nod and Christina and I sprint to the food court. When we get there I buy breakfast, 2 Arizona bottles, and a pretzel. Christina buys her food and we eat the breakfast and pack the snacks in my bag. We then walk to the bathrooms and take care of our business.

We make it to the waiting area with 2 minutes to spare. "I don't see Caleb." Christina says. "Yeah he's usually always 5 minutes early." I look at the area sign and facepalm. "Christina we're in A12!" We both share a look and start laughing. "Come on let's go Tris!" We run to B12 'saying excuse me's' on the way. We get there out of breath and sit next to Caleb, and before he could say anything the announcer told us it was boarding time. I sat next to Christi while Caleb sat across from us next to a fairly attractive girl. He looked at me knowingly and I mouthed a sorry. He then shook his head and Christina and I chiggled. The plane attendant announced that we need to turn our electronics off because we will be flying in just a couple minutes. Flying in a plane always gives me jumpy feet like adrenaline is rushing through my veins.

**I would finish this up but I'm tired so I will do that next chapter. Ily forever and please review like random questions anything I just talk to me - er text to me. Ily**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously ~Flying in a plane always gives me jumpy feet like adrenaline is rushing through my veins.

**Tris**

One thing I mean by jumpy feet is that my feet don't touch the ground. Yeah, it's pretty sad. I've been kicking my feet in the chair until Christina starts laughing. "Your feet don't touch the ground." She points my still swinging feet. "Shut the fuck up, Christina!" I say punching her in the arm. "Sorry, it's just adorable." She says poking my cheek. "Not everyone is born pretty, with long legs." She laughs a little then stops. "You ARE pretty, you look good Tris." She says. I just roll my eyes. You look good Tris. **( ok, so I felt like the visual for her body was crappy so I changed it, so go back to chapter 2 to get a less crappy visual)** That brings me back to last night. He said I-Hold up! I was in a T- shirt wearing glasses. Ugh! I'm so bad at sarcasm! How could I even think that he liked me. I soon find my hand repeatedly connecting with my face. "Tris you're abusing yourself." Christina says chiggling and I groan. "What's up Tris?" Christina asks and I tell her about it. "He's such a jerk...a super hot jerk. Do you even know his name?" She asks. "He told us, why can't I remember?" "Probably because you're stupid." She says. "Well you don't remember either!" I say in protest. "Ask Uriah then." She says putting on her headphones before I can respond.

_T-Hey Uri_

_U-Hey, Trissy!_

_T- Who all are you coming with?_

_U- My brother Zeke and your neighbor_

_T- What exactly is his name?_

_U- Yeah that's the problem NO ONE remembers and no one wants to ask. Do not call me a pansycake!_

_T- what's that?_

_U- it's another word for...meow, or coward_

_T- meow really?㈳4 You are a pansycake._ He doesn't respond for like 2 minutes.

_U- His name is Four don't ever call me pansycake again._ Four. Sounds weird.

_T- Okay...pansycake_

_U- Well than, I guess your name is Trissy now, Oh happy Valentines day!_

_T- Oh yeah that time of the year when I celebrate being lonely, yea thanks you too!_

_U- We'll bring you guys presents then!_

_T- make sure you bring ice cream Mint Chocolate Chip to be exact._

_U- I'll bring you what I want_

_T- if you don't bring me my ice cream I will drop kick you._

_U- okay I will jeez_

T- kk㈴2 I'll text you when we get off the plane

I put on my headphones and listen to music.

We haul our bags in our dorm. This school is as big as about 2 castles. One for dorms and one for school. "How do you like the weather?" Christina asks. "Well, it's not like Canada or Chicago but especially Canada it's warmer here." I reply. "The weather here is great you can go swimming in winter sometimes which is amazing." Christina's so chirpy. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable." I then walk to the bathroom. The dorms are like the size of the upstairs of a house. But instead of a master bedroom and guest room there's a living room and kitchen. The bathroom is connected to our SEPARATE bedrooms. And We also have a washing room. I dig in my suitcase until I find a pair of adida pants and a white camisole **(baggy sweat pants tumblr, her outfit looks like...the girl with the outfit I described)**. I stopped wearing face powder because my skin is clear, and I dislike wearing makeup if I can feel it on my face. I add a pair of Victoria Secret PINK pink fluffy socks. I then run back to the living room and sit by Christina.

"We need food, we don't have any!" I say drinking my other can of tea. "Well, go by some then." She says flipping through channels. "You are a bitch." I say matter factly. "I know but you still love me." "Sadly, I do." I say pulling her up off the laughs and I put on my nike slides. And we walk out the door.

We finished packing the food. It's 4pm and I'm going to pick up our schedules and check on Caleb. I walk to his dorm which is R2D2. Yeah what a coincidence that it's a name of a Star Wars character and my brother's a complete nerd. I knock on the door and a handsome guy answers. "Oh...um...I'm looking for Caleb...Prior." "Oh you must be Tris. I'm Matthew your brother's roommate, he's in the bathroom right now but you can come in." I smile at him. He seems to be shaking a little. "Are you nervous?" I ask. "I-I'm not good at social interaction." He says chuckling. "Well lucky for you I'm great at advice. All you have to do is not be nervous!" He gives me an incredulous look. "Thanks, that was very helpful." "No problem, can you just tell Caleb I was here I gotta go." I ask standing up. "Yeah sure." I give him a hug and leave. I walk to the administration office feeling stares on the way. I get our schedules and when I'm walking back I feel a strong pair of arms pick me up.

**Who is it no one knows!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously~ I get our schedules and when I'm walking back I feel a strong pair of arms pick me up._

**Tris**

I immediately raise my elbow to hit the person."Calm down Tris, It's just your best friend!" Oh god, Uriah. "Dude I was about to elbow you." I sigh."I know but it would be worth it." He says.I take off my shoe and hit him in the head with it. "Ow?! That really hurt!" He says like I didn't know. "I know it was supposed to!" I exclaim perkily. He pouts and puts me down. "You're mean!" He starts to walk away. "Don't forget the ice cream!" I call out walking back to my dorm.

**pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq**

"They should be here in 45 minutes, hopefully that will be enough time to unpack."

I tell Christina. "Okay, I'll be in my room." She walks into her room and me into mine. I unpack my room and decorate it** (teen bedroom tumblr, it's the one with the floral comforter, chalkboard,and crayon drip thingy)**. I knock on Christina's door. "Come in!" I open her door...pink, pink everywhere.

"Wow." Is all that comes out. "You likey?" She questions with a grin. "It's... You!" Well it is, it looks good but not my type. "Why thank you Beatrice." I glare at her. "Let's see your room." We walk into my room through the bathroom. "It's you." She says repeating my words. I was about to hit her but I hear a knock on the door. I go to get it while Christina sets out a bowl of Hershey kisses. "Hello Tris." Uriah says as he walks in. "Where's my ice cream?" "Can you be patient for 2 minutes?" I sigh but let him finish.

"I'm gonna introduce everyone," He says excitedly. "This is Will, Zeke, and you must know Four already." They all say greetings except Four who just smirks, I glare at him, he knows that making fun of people with glasses is rude right? Will has shaggy blonde hair and celery green eyes he's cute, Zeke looks kinda like Uri probably his brother, with his bronze skin and dark eyes, but I've noticed a snake tattoo behind Uri's ear, he's also attractive. Then there's Four, I never really paid attention to his features. He has oceanic dark blue eyes almost black with a small patch of lighter blue on the left iris. He has long eyelashes and a spare upper lip with full lower lip that look extremely kissable- oh my gawd **(the cable turned off...vine sorry) **no Tris! He also has thick short curly hair, but not as curly as Christina's her hair looks like Tip's **(the girl from DreamWorks 'Home' the movie)**.Tbh they could all be models.

Uriah gives me my ice cream and I walk into our small kitchen, while everyone is in the seating area. I try to get a bowl but Christina just HAD to put them in the top shelf in the cupboard. I try one more time...nope no luck. I pull myself onto the countertop, then hear a chiggle and snap of a camera. I turn around and see Christina with my Polaroid camera waving a picture of my seriously struggling to get a bowl. I pout and she just walks away. "Wait can you at least- no...okay." I mutter the last part to myself. I probably can reach it now but before I touch it someone grabs it.

"You looked like you needed some help?" I jump down from the counter and snatch the bowl from his hands. "I don't need your help Four." I say spooning ice cream into it. "Just trying to be friendly!" He puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Yeah you were being really friendly last night." I snap. "Hey, I was just joking around, I didn't mean any harm." That makes me feel a little bit better. "Well you did hurt me...right here." I point my finger to my chest. It also hurt my head from facepalming, bul I'm not gonna say that. "Well I'm very sorry," He grabs my hands. "And I hope we can become friends." He looks straight at me, his eyes glistening with playfulness and hope. "I would be glad to become acquaintances with you." He smiles, a super cute crooked smile. "Okay then we can start by you letting me have some of your ice cream." He grins wider, and I sigh. "Fine but you have to get the bowl."

We go back to the group and chat for a while. After an hour or so we all hug and the boys leave. Four winks at me on his way out, I'm pretty sure we're not only acquainted but fully friends now.

**€¢¢¢£ READ BELOW ¥¥€¥€**

**Hello every botyyyy! Grover says that btw, I'm really grateful for your reviews and PMS and crap, I know I said crap but your crap means a lot to me...no that came out wrong. Let me start over, I really appreciate your effort, so I made a nickname for y'all! 'Okole's because that means butts and you guys have butts hehe... bottom ghagahhgha! Sorry minion moment. Okay here's a question for you 'Okole's. What is your favorite color? Mine's lime green. Okay Aloha au ia 'oe , Mau loa bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_This is for taco, and I love u 2 ㈵6_**

_Previously~Four winks at me on his way out, I'm pretty sure we're not only acquainted but fully friends now._

**Tris**

Christina and I sit on our sofa looking at our schedules. "Who is Mrs. Wu?" I ask Christi. "I'm not sure but that's Tori's last name, call Tori and find out." She says with a hint of confusion. I take out my phone and dial her number. She picks up on the 1st ring.

_What up shizzle Ma Nizzle?_

_What are you, 25 Tori?_

_Actually yes I am._

_What the hell, I was pretty sure you were like 20_

_Well, considering I'm married and have 3 kids-_

_Wait you're married with kids?!_

_Uh yeah keep up, I have a 2 year old and an adopted 13 year old from London and a 5 year old._

_Oh my god when did you become so ...mature?_

_You must have been deaf when I talk about Bud, Lily, Jessi, and little Leo._

_Wow must have, anyway by any chance are you a music and art teacher at a boarding school in California?_

_Actually yes I' wanted to surprise you and Chris about it but I wasn't aware of the schedules._

_That's awesome can't wait to see you!_

_Me too! Are you auditioning for the music class? You have an amazing instrument skills and a beautiful singing voice_

_Sure I guess I'll do it_

_Great! Also on Tuesday's and Monday's I'll need you two to watch over Lily, Leo and Jessi, ok bye!_

Well I guess Chris and I have a babysitting job. Christina heard our whole conversation because I was on speaker phone.

"Wow Tris how do you remember your own name?"

I playfully shove her arm. "Are you doing filming or music, for your elective because, I'm pretty sure those are the only two you're interested in." I raise my eyebrow at her.

" I'm doing filming- and don't you dare try to do it with me." I put my arms up in mock surrender.

"Okay, can you film my audition?" I ask. "Of course Trissy!" I resist the urge to slap her and instead and walk to my room while she follows suit. I take out my guitar and sit on my bean bag chair in criss cross position.

I decided I'm not going to sing right now so I'll do a cover of Prayer in C using only my guitar. "Don't record yet I need to warm up." Christina nods.

I find the proper notes and put them in order. This is much harder than I perceived. It's kind of like, circling three of the same letters on a test, and you think you're wrong but you're not. But after about 40 minutes I have played the song twice without inaccuracy.

Christina watches me with patience which is surprising. "Alright I'm ready Christina." She grins happily, and counts using her fingers to signal me when to go. She gives me a thumbs up. "Tris Prior age- ," I start laughing because Christina started laughing. New take. "Tris Prior age 11-," Dafuq why would I even say that. We start chiggling then it escalates to wheezing. Take 3!

"Tris Prior, age 17, Prayer in C."

**(Just look up Prayer in C guitar cover, should be the first one)**

I strum and beat the guitar. Passion fills my body. The passion for Music. I am one with the melody.

When I finish I look up with now closed eyelids. And bite back a smile.

"You did perfect, I'll edit and send it to Tori." I nod and she walks into her room. I decide to check my social media, which is really just Instagram. I notice a tagged photo and it's an image of me, standing on the countertop on my toes. And underneath it reads _#theshortstruggle_. I laugh and comment, hurtful, and like the picture that makes 248.

I decide to get ready for bed. I do my nightly hygiene routine and put on a pair of boy briefs, a Red T-shirt with a Canadian maple leaf, and my glasses. I then put on my lamp and hanging lights, plus a candle and curl up into my comforter while reading.

**Hello 'Okole's, hope you liked the chapter please review. And would you rather me post shorter chapters like these once a week, or a 3k -5k twice a month? Let me know! Aloha au ia 'oe , Mau loa bye!**


	8. READ IT, READ IT

**!READ VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Heya 'Okole's! I know you're probably pissed that this is not an update but...I have great news! I made a Tumblr account just for visuals! You're most likely not as excited as me but it was very hard work. I already put a couple pictures on it, but not many. I'm gonna try and put it in my Bio, but if that doesn't work out my username is ilovedonuts21.**

**And I want you guys to know that you mean a lot to me. Might sound dumb but tbfh it's true, I love the reviews keep it up!**

**Ya know I love when I get followers but...Bruh, you can follow but not review that makes me kinda mad. I do that weird annoyed smile like when you see the food at a restaurant coming your way but it goes to the one beside you, I can't be the only one right?**

**Anyways I hope this is helpful Aloha au ia 'oe , Mau loa bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

_Previously ~I then put on my lamp and hanging lights, plus a candle and curl up into my comforter while reading._

**Tris**

Right now now I'm wrapped in towels standing in the mirror, in front of the sink.

I am so done with this bet. The only reason I'm wearing this makeup, is because I bet Christina I can for the whole month. And I cheated yesterday by not putting on the powder stuff. I'm just gonna tell her when I get out of the bathroom or not.

I put the makeup back, I'll just go for mascara and winged eyeliner. "That's better." I mutter to myself looking at my reflection. I'm not pretty but at least I'm noticeable** (dummy㈵0)**. I put studs in and nose ring on. Then put on my outfit of the day (picked by Christina last night), which consists of high-waisted jeans and a white muscle tee** ( It also has printing in it, tumblr account for visual)**. I tuck the shirt in my jeans and put my hair in a loose bun while walking out the bathroom

As soon as I open the door Christina pushes me out of the way rushes in. "Good morning to you **(the birds are chirping)** too!" I yell sarcastically. "Oh shut up." She says through the door. She loves me. I chiggle and go into the kitchen.

_**Time skip and the bird thing is a song ..aca-awkward**_

I put er- force on my all black converse hightops, put on my black Jansport and open the door. "Christina, hurry up I'm about to leave you!" I shout. "Calm down, I'm here." She says walking towards me. She puts on an elastic headband and her shoes, and we exit the dorm. "Give me the schedule." Christina says while we're walking down the hall. I hand her her's and look at mine.

_'Tris' Prior** (FanFiction is acting weird and won't let me put most of the teachers, but no problem you'll just figure them out anyways. Just pretend they're there**__**)**_

_Daily Schedule_

_1st block~ AP Math, Mr. Dixit_

_2nd block~ French,_

_3rd block~ History,_

_4th block~ Science,_

_5th block~ Music|filming|cooking| Spanish, , ,_

_6th block~ Break_

_7th block ~ lunch_

_8th block~ P.E,_

_9th block~ Art,_

_10th block~ homeroom,_

"Well we have all the same classes but 1st and 5th." She says looking at my schedule." I nod. We walk to the girl's bathroom. "Ha! I know you wouldn't make it." Christina says referring to my lack of make up. "Yep you were right." I reply with a smirk. "Well...PAY UP BITCH! she shouts. "Sure, Chris." I gesture for her to put her hand out. I open her hand and put in nothing. "Nothing! Stupid you're so stupid!" I say in an Asian accent**(from the movie UHF)**. I laugh and she pouts. "Come on, let's go." I say. She checks the mirror one last time ,fixes her skirt and we head out the restroom.

We walk our separate ways to our first block. She blows me a kiss and walks off. I chiggle and walk to my first block. On my way I bump into something, more like someone.

**F/R/T Hello 'Okole's,h****ere's a short little filler chapter, and would ya answer the questions about updates on like chapter 7...and like REVIEW! thx,Aloha**** au ia 'oe , Mau loa bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Previously~ On my way I bump into something, more like someone._

**Tris**

"Oh god I'm sorry." He says rushed. I take a moment to look more like inspect him. He wears these nerdy type glasses and a maroon hoodie with matching Vans and blue skinny jeans. His voice has a little lisp to it. His hair is a light brown hipster like gelled style** ( this was hard to describe, if you want to see it go to my tumblr account)**, and he has brown eyes, Handsome. "No it's my fault, I wasn't really paying attention." Once we finish picking up his stuff, I hand my pile to him and he drops it again. I chiggle. "Might help if you keep your stuff in your bag aye?"

"Yea good idea," He laughs** ( I'm imaging his voice and laugh like Tyler Oakley's)**. "Canadian?" "Yup, born and raised." I reply. I take a look at my schedule. I have 30 minutes till 1st block? That can't be right. I rub my eyes to confirm. Guess it's true. The guy starts laughing. "You're not the makeup type are you?" He asks. I look at my finger and it has a black line across it.

I sigh, and he motions me back towards the girl's restroom. "You can't come in-," "The guys don't want me in their restroom because they think I'll hit on them." He interrupts. I just knew I heard a homosexual accent in his voice! "Too bad I'd love for someone like you to hit on me." I mumble honestly. "I know right I'm fabulous!" He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I laugh.

He takes a cleansing wipe and eyeliner out of his bag. No I didn't ask why. He wipes off the rest of the eyeliner leaving me with only mascara. He then does something called a tightline on the top and bottom of my eyelids**( go to the fucking account!)**. "Mwala! I have finished, do this for your normal makeup instead it's less likely to get fucked up." I laugh again. "Thanks...what's your name?" I ask. "Alex but most call me Al. **(No he's nothing like the Al that we know and hate)**

_{Time skip to about 30 minutes later}_

**Tobias or should I say Four? Yeah. Four.**

I can't stop thinking about her. How did I become so soft. I think to myself as I walk down the noisy hallways to my 1st block. I need to build up my walls again. I cannot act like a big softie. But...she makes me feel like a pillow. I need to stop, I don't want to end up like 2 years ago, I said yes to almost every girl who asked me out. Which was usually a bunch of whores or bitches.

And yes I have lost my virginity.

I enter the math class with 2 minutes to spare. I scan the room for anyone I know, no one. Then I see her sitting in the back row, drawing in her notebook. I walk behind her and peek at her paper. It's a drawing of a tree. She uses a black marker to add extra strokes on the trunk. The main branches and trunk are made with the side of the marker making it dark and thick, while the tip of the maker creates the growth coming off the main branches in an intricate design.

"Wow." I say from behind her. She whips her head around. "Hi." She almost whispers while smiling. She has an adorable smile, especially because of the dimples that make its way to her cheeks when she does.** ( Her smile and laugh face are like Selena Gomez's but with dimples)**. She continues to draw but instead of looking at her drawing I stare at her. Her curious light blue eyes wander around the paper. The light pink color of her lips. The soft color of her hair. She's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

**Hey Okole's, like the chapter? I enjoy doing Four's POV now that I know how to. I am a pro at the art of procrastination. So writing chapters takes me a while. Review please! Aloha au ia 'oe , Mau loa bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

_I really don't think a previous is needed here so, here we go! They're still in math class._

**Four**

The teacher Mr. Dixit asks us to quiet down. He then talks about how this year is going to be, blah blah blah like no other first day of school. This girl across from me keeps flirting with me. But I mostly focus on Tris.

**Tris**

I look up from my drawing to see Four looking forward. I look in the direction to see, this girl is like seducing him with her eyes.

I feel...jealous- ew no! Why would I be jealous? I barely know him. He looks back at my drawing and I look at the girl. She's already looking at me glaringly. What? Bitch bring it. I don't really say it but I think she gets the message. She flips her hair and turns around.

I don't have a chance she's gorgeous, she has strawberry blonde hair that falls down her back, she's much taller than me. Her (evil) olive eyes. She legitimately HAS boobs. How could I think Four could like me. But what he probably can't see is that she's probably a fake ass whore.

The rest of the day goes by quickly mostly the same explanations of the class, that is required for the teachers to enforce. Seeing Tori was awesome but I'll be seeing her tonight for babysitting. At lunch I met Lynn and Shauna. Lynn and I talked about feminism after I snapped at Uriah for saying is"I would punch you but that's illegal." To Lynn.

Right now I'm sitting on the bench about to go back to the dorms. I just tried out for the Varsity soccer team. And I have no idea where Christina went, she was right here like 3 minutes ago. I decide to walk back. I love the spring air** (it's fucking spring now, suck it up)**. I am about to walk out of the school parking lot when someone walks up to me.

"Hey can you see me from down there?" says a male's voice that's higher and clearer than average. I look up to see a guy with dark green wide eyes, and dark shiny hair that gleams. And despite his personality he has quite positive/angelic features. "Dude I don't know who you are, but what I do know is that I'm not in the mood for your shit." I try to walk away but he grabs my wrist.

**Okole's ~ Might possibly update again this week but, the probability of that is about 2/46, Check out my tumblr account, it should be the same username and in my bio. Aloha au ia 'oe , Mau loa.**


End file.
